Sempre Vou te Amar
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: os kamis decidiram fazer uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto com kagome separando-a de sesshoumaru, nessa nova adversidade sera que vão conseguir vencer e se reencontrarem? sera o amor deles forte para quebrar a magia dos kamis? (sequencia de Me deixe te amar) fic TogaxKagxSess
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá queridos leitores trazendo o primeiro capitulo da ultima sequencia da trilogia TogaxSessxKag espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar, agora é tudo ou nada, que sera que vai rolar?**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - o estranho**

* * *

 **Estou prendendo minha respiração**

 **E olhando para você**

 **Como se o mundo tivesse parado**

 _Eu o vejo longe, meus braços não o alcançam eu corro e quanto mais corro mais longe ele esta, me sinto só, me sinto perdida..._

 **Assim como essa brisa que passa**

 **Mesmo que você não possa me ver**

 **Meu coração ainda vai caminhar em sua direção**

 _As lagrimas caem eu te escuto eu te desejo com todo meu ser, mas porque é que você tem que ir embora?_

 **Te amar**

 **É tão doloroso**

 **Sentimentos não podem ser esquecidos**

 **É tão triste**

 _Porque me sinto tão mal? Se você é meu amor, então volte para mim e me tire dessa escuridão..._

 **Meu querido, não se esqueça**

 **Do meu amor que não pode ser parado**

 _Sempre vou te amar..._

 **Os seus olhos**

 **Eles estão me observando**

 **Como se eles conhecessem meus sentimentos**

 _Preciso de seus braços, preciso de seu calor, preciso de você, então por que você foge?_

 **Mesmo quando eu tento me afastar**

 **Estamos ligados por nossas memórias**

 **Mesmo se eu estiver em um lugar diferente**

 _Me vejo outra vez tentando te alcançar, sinto-me desesperada_

 **Te amar**

 **É tão doloroso**

 **Sentimentos não podem ser esquecidos**

 **É tão triste**

 _Se eu ao menos pudesse te tocar..._

 **Meu querido, não se esqueça**

 **Do meu amor que não pode ser parado**

 _Para sempre vou te amar_

 **Tudo bem mesmo que esteja um pouco tarde**

 **Se é o destino**

 **Nós nos encontraremos novamente**

 _Eu ainda te alcançarei, eu ainda poderei te tocar outra vez_

 **Te esquecer é tão difícil**

 **Sou eu me virando e chorando**

 **Meu sonho triste**

 _Esse dia logo chegara, e nada mais vai nos separar!_

 **Algum dia, uh**

 **Eu espero que eu possa**

 **Te amar o tanto quanto eu quero**

 _PORQUE SEMPRE VOU TE AMAR!_

(Kagome)

Eu continuo sonhando com uma voz me dizendo essas palavras quase como uma canção e sempre que tento alcançar ele desaparece, ouço ele chamar meu nome, e também chamo por ele, mas nenhum som sai da minha boca e não consigo entender o que digo, toda noite é assim um clarão que me arranca dos braços cálidos e protetores e depois só sinto dor e solidão então acordo, ainda é madrugada olho para o lado e toga está ali deitado adormecido tão serenamente, fico alguns minutos olhando para ele, meu coração bate confuso como se não amasse ele, isso me perturba, me levanto e vou até a janela olho a lua tão bela no céu e tão sozinha assim como me sinto, enrolada no lençol acaricio minha barriga, meu filhote quando penso nele meu coração dispara, sei que ele é fruto do meu amor por... olho outra vez para toga é o nosso filho, então por que não quero compartilhar isso com ele? O que está de errado comigo?

-já de pé outra vez? – Toga resmunga sonolento, se levanta e me abraça, me sinto errada em fazer isso e delicadamente me afasto

-perdi o sono, acho que é por causa daquelas matronas, por que elas tem que ficar xeretando? – resmungo mal humorada e ele ri se divertindo com meu mal humor – não tem graça toga!

-ah tem sim kag, você fica linda quando está irritada! Ora vamos não seja dura com elas, vocês mulheres não gostam disso? – eu olhei para ele fuzilando -o com os olhos e ele percebeu o erro que tinha cometido – tudo bem desculpe, você é diferente delas, e você só está assim por causa do bebe, a gravidez altera seu humor, então fica calma

-então eu tenho uma desculpa? E o que me diz da gente? – soltei irritada

-como assim Kagome? – ele parecia cansado, sempre que o assunto era nós ele parecia envelhecer mais do que aparentava ter, como se carregasse um fardo em suas costas

-nada toga, eu vou caçar para espairecer – disse soltando o lençol e subindo na janela

-não quer que eu vá com você? – ela me olhava ansioso

-não, quero ficar sozinha e me acalmar para aturar aquelas velhas fofoqueiras

-kkkkkk você não tem jeito kag, só não se esforce muito por causa do bebe...

Pulei da janela que ficava no terceiro andar me transformando no ar e indo em direção a floresta, o sol começava a nascer e eu corri, corri sem rumo e direção, quando senti que já estava longe o suficiente eu parei e me deitei sentindo uma dor horrível no coração, como se lhe faltasse um pedaço dele, comecei a analisar a minha vida, quando me casei com toga eu o amava perdidamente, meu mundo não existia sem ele, então por me sentia tão mal perto dele? Seria realmente por causa do bebe? Minha barriga roncou, a floresta esbanjava vida eu amava aquele lugar, de repente senti o cheiro de minha presa e meu estomago roncou mais alto, fui com cautela observando minha presa, eu estava esperando o momento certo para atacar, ele se sentia confiante, olhava para um lado e para outro e voltava a comer tranquilamente e quando ele estava bem a vontade eu saltei, por causa do susto ele demorou muito pra fugir por que não era somente eu ali a espreita daquele cervo, havia um outro caçador e ambos tínhamos mordido a mesma presa ele no pescoço e eu na traseira, rosnei deixando claro que eu não ia soltar a minha presa, ele rosnou em tom igual que também não cederia.

-Ah qual youkai eu vi primeiro! – falei irritada para ele

-se você viu, também vi! – resmungou ele em tom frio

-eu não vou ceder para você!

-não espere gentileza de minha parte!

(Sesshoumaru)

Ah dias que andava pela floresta fugindo de tudo, me sentindo selvagem, em algum momento da minha vida eu tinha perdido tudo, minhas terras, minha casa, minha família e minha reputação de youkai cruel, não lembro como tudo isso aconteceu, mas sei que desde então passo a maior parte do tempo como inu, em meia floresta sem me importar com nada, hoje não tinha sido diferente acordei como sempre bem cedo e sai para caçar eu já tinha notado que havia outra youkai por perto, pude sentir seu cheiro, ela estava gravida pensei em recuar e procurar em outro lugar, afinal eu não era tão selvagem de tirar comida de uma inu gravida, mas então notei que seu cheiro era familiar, só não conseguia me lembrar de onde, me preparei para atacar a presa e quando ela deu o bote eu também dei, a sincronia foi perfeita!

Aquela youkai fez meu coração acelerar, e isso me irritou, ela acalmou meu ser a tanto tempo que vago solitário, já encontrei muitas demoness e nenhuma mexeu comigo dessa forma, nenhuma me irritou também dessa forma e nenhuma me desafiou dessa forma e isso me deixou como nunca, pelo que me lembro, rosnei para ela, em tom igual ela devolveu o rosnado, aquilo estava ficando divertido...

(autora)

Aquele encontro abalou o plano dos kamis desordeiros, o plano deles era manter sempre todos que se amavam separados principalmente esses dois, mas eles não poderiam intervir, o kami do amor tinha relatado tudo aos pais dos mesmos e eles estavam presos sem poderes para vir a terra, enquanto isso a magia de midoriko começava a fazer seu efeito.

Kagome era uma miko-youkai graças ao sangue que recebera de toga quando tinha 14anos e fizera sua primeira viagem pelo poço, quando completou 15 retornou sem memória e lá aos poucos foi se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru algo que se tornou tão solido quanto o adamantino, naquele momento ela e todos com exceção de apenas um tinham perdido suas memorias e viviam seus piores pesadelos, uma vida com pessoas que não amavam.

Kagome rosnou mais uma vez em tom de advertência para o youkai a sua frente que não se intimidou nem um pouquinho, e foi aí que a briga começou, eles largaram o cervo morto e lutaram, patadas, mordidas, rolaram pelo chão em luta estavam em pé de igualdade o que o deixou surpreso, ele nunca lutara com ninguém antes que se igualava a ele na luta.

Nenhum dos dois queriam recuar, naquele momento ela derrubou ele e ficou por cima dele e ambos se olharam, por um momento eles se sentiram completos, pareciam que estar ali daquele jeito era certo, ele a olhou tentando entender porque ela lhe mexia tanto, Kagome recuou e sentou e ambos ficaram se olhando, mas ela era teimosa quando ele fez menção de pegar sua presa a luta recomeçou, ela avançou sem dó para ele, não estava disposta a ceder seu café da manhã para ele nem para ninguém, e foi então que algo estranho aconteceu, ele deu seu comando de alfa num ímpeto e ela obedeceu, aquilo foi estranho para os dois, ela deitou a cabeça sobre a pata e choramingou, não estava certo aquilo, ele se levantou e rodeou ela, não sabia o porquê tinha feito aquilo, mas obviamente ela o reconhecera como seu alfa

-o que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou confuso

-eu te odeio! – ela resmungou em um choramingado se sentia humilhada enquanto observava ele andar em volta dela – nunca te perdoarei por isso! – nesse momento sua barriga roncou e ele sentou a frente dela que fechara os olhos

-coma sua barriga está me irritando! – ele jogou o cervo perto das patas dela

-não quero! – falou teimosa virando o focinho para o lado

-coma! – ele disse autoritário

-idiota! – mais uma vez foi impelida a obedecer, ela mordeu a princípio sem vontade alguma mas quando começou a comer a fome falou mais alto que seu orgulho, ele estava deitado um pouco mais longe dela observando-a, pela primeira vez ele se sentiu em paz, abaixou a cabeça sobre as patas e cochilou.

Kagome comia observando aquele youkai estranho, e estava muito confusa, como que um estranho como ele lhe pude subjugar com apenas um comando? Pelo que sabia era só seu mate que podia lhe fazer isso, e o que mais a irritava era que não conseguiu recusar seu comando, e mais irritante era o fato que a presença dele ali a deixava tranquila, mais que quando estava com toga.

-como você lidaria com demoness matronas e chatas? – ela ficou surpresa por estar perguntando aquilo para ele o que havia consigo?

-hn... ignoraria todas elas! – ele olhou para ela que estava pensativa

-odeio aquelas youkais que acham que sabe mais que todo mundo! E o pior é que aquele idiota do toga acha que minha intolerância é pelo fato de eu estar de filhote e fica tirando sarro com minha cara!

Sesshoumaru não sabia quem era esse tal de toga, mas sabia que ele era o mate dela e que ela parecia não ser muito apega a ele embora estivesse prenha dele, não sabia como mas podia entender a frustração dela.

-hn...

-nem sei porque estou falando isso com você! – ela andava de um lado ao outro, tentando entender o que se passava ali, então ela olhou para ele e sentou na frente dele – preciso ir – ela se sentia humilhada por pedir permissão para sair, mas era assim que funcionava quando se reconhecia um alfa, ela viu que ele ficou ali olhando ela depois suspirou e sentou de frente para ela e então lambeu o focinho dela que estava atônita com as emoções que a invadiu, ela gemeu excitada fazendo ele a olhar intensamente – me deixa ir – ela pediu entre lagrimas, então ele assentiu e ela correu mais que pode!

Sesshoumaru olhava por onde ela sumira e olhava para o cervo ela tinha lhe deixado uma banda da presa, ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, aquela youkai era sua embora não soubesse como.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ola amores trazendo mais um capitulo para voces, quero dizer que esta fic tambem esta sendo postada no social spirit como kakychan então caso queiram ler, la esta mais adiantada que aqui... espero que gostem dessa fic, pq estou gostando de fazer ela e boa leitura!_**

* * *

capitulo 2 - As coisas estão erradas!

Sango estava sentada na árvore observando uma vila próxima, inuyasha não deixava ela quieta para que observasse tranquilamente

-sangooo ela já apareceu?

-inuyasha fica quieto!

-seria melhor se chegássemos de uma vez lá!

-não é não! Fica quieto inuuuuuuu - nesse momento inuyasha se apoiou em sango que se desequilibrou assim os dois foram de cara no chão, sango caiu em cima dele bem no momento em que miroku e satori passava eles pararam olhando com curiosidade para os dois

-vcs estão bem Srt? - ele pegou na mão dela para ajudá-la a se levantar

-h-hai…

-sa...to...ri - inuyasha falou meio sufocado enquanto sango estava sentada sobre ele até se levantar com ajuda de miroku - achei que não ia sair nunca de cima de mim…

-cala a boca inuyasha! Obrigada -sango falou docemente

-é impressão minha ou vc está dando em cima do meu marido taijya?

-ah não não nao, não é isso… rsrs - sango riu sem graça

-ei moça você não acha que ele não serve para vc?

-quem vc pensa que é?

-inuyasha ao seu dispor…

-idiota! - satori olhou ele com desdém e saiu arrastando miroku com ela, que até então não tinha soltado da mão dela ainda.

-inuyasha o que acontece com a gente? Somos um casal e agimos feito amigos e corremos atrás de outro como cúmplices…

-sinto que tem algo errado, só não sei o que é…

-vamos voltar para casa…

Não muito longe satori tentava conter seu coração que estava acelerado era sempre assim, sempre que via aquele hanyo ficava daquele jeito, como se tivessem algo que os unia, não entendera o pq se casará com aquele monge pervertido, mas sabia que tanto ele quanto ela amava outro, ela era aquela taijya e ela aquele hanyo baka só não sabiam o que fazer. Suspirou e seguiu seu caminho, tinha uma festa para ir na casa de seu amigo inu-no-taisho e ela ainda não conhecia a sua mate…

Rin e shippo estavam brigando, kohaku e kirara tentavam intervir, kaede olhava desolada aquelas crianças e pedia que os kamis a ajudasse pois tava difícil de lidar com aqueles pirralhos

-céus eu já estou velha para isso.

Lá longe no castelo do oeste kagome terminava de se ajeitar para receber os convidados, estava um pouco pensativa sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo, toga lhe olhava tentando ver se eu ainda estava irritada, mas desistiu depois de um tempo ao ver que eu não dizia nada, não sei porque estou assim com ele, mas descobri que eu tenho outro macho alfa por ai me deixava desconcertada. Colocou seu melhor sorriso falso no rosto e saiu para receber os primeiros convidados que chegavam

-Satori-hime -toga disse sorrindo - presumo que esse seja seu mate - ele olhou zombeteiro para a youkai que por um momento teve vontade de trucidá-lo depois apenas sorriu e olhou meigamente para miroku que sorriu corado

-claro querido toga, ele é tudo de bom, amo ele incondicionalmente…

Kagome sorriu ao ver toga fazer careta e ver que ela não tinha caído na provocação dele, percebeu que ela iria se dar muito bem com ela

-é um prazer tê-la aqui hime-sama - kagome sorriu sincera

-então essa é a sua mate? Oh que admirável! - satori puxou miroku pela mão e kagome pelo braço e saiu para longe de toga que sorria - ele é insuportavel amiga como vc suporta?

Kagome sorriu amarelo e os guiou para um jardim onde viu satori desabar num banco próximo, ela olhou miroku e sorriu eles não pareciam apaixonados mas se davam bem

-como vocês estão?

-irritada, odeio essas matronas

-bem vinda ao clube - kagome falou desgostosa com a situação

-pobre criança, sabe esse serzinho aqui não era para ser meu, não sei como mas acabamos assim…

-satori-sama…

-ah por favor me chame satori e eu vou te chamar de ka-chan, sinto que já gosto de você…

-obg satori - ela sorriu para youkai e então ficou séria pensando se perguntava ou não , mas ao olhar ela soube que podia confiar

-o que queria me dizer querida?

-por um acaso uma fêmea pode se sucumbir a um comando de outro alfa que não seja seu mate?

-impossível! Só respondemos aos comando daquele que nos subjugou por isso aceitamos o nosso mate…

-o que não foi o caso do miroku neh?

-ah ele é um bom menino - ela parecia se referir a ele como bichinho de estimação o que achou engraçado - porque a pergunta?

-nada em particular, foi só uma curiosidade… e dois inus não se casam só por amor?

-ka-chan é por isso que quando você é subjugada você passa a amá-lo, porque não existe outro capaz de tal, acredite não se tem amor se não tem subjugamento

-que esquisito - falou pensativa - como você então acabou com ele? - apontou miroku

-querida acredite não conseguimos nos lembrar, só sabemos que somos casados - ela suspirou desanimada - mas não nos amamos isso é fato, se houvesse amor ao menos - estava pensativa

-sabe tem algo ruim acontecendo, posso sentir - miroku falou sério

Lá bem longe no céu onde viviam os kamis, a mãe dos kami desordeiro havia posto eles de castigo por bagunçarem a vida dos terráqueos, a kami do destino e o kami do amor estavam furiosos e como castigo os desordeiros perderam seus poderes por uma eternidade

-vocês tem noção do quanto foi difícil colocar eles no caminho certo? Tem noção da bagunça que vocês fizeram?

-a qual é se eles tem a benção do amor daqui a pouco se juntam outra vez - resmungou

-naooooo, vocês não entende - a kami do amor estava em desespero - se eles não se reencontrarem em um mês, eles vão ficar assim para sempre e serão infelizes por eras… isso se prolongará até na futura reencarnação

-é um desastreeeeee

-vocês não podem fazer alguma coisa? - A mãe dos kamis perguntou preocupada

-infelizmente nao, por causa deles…

Lá no castelo ayame conversava animada com as outras, kagome estava irritada pois tinha umas 20 youkais ali que não tagarelava outra coisa que não fosse como faziam sexo ou o que os agradavam satori olhava entediada às outras até que por um momento kagome explodiu e brigou com todas, toga ao ouvir os gritos correu lá, estivera temeroso o dia todo e finalmente no final da tarde ela cederá a seu lado explosivo, satori tirou ela de lá e ele lhe pediu desculpas que ela andava sensível demais devido a gravidez aí ela foram falar de quando estavam grávidas e suas sensibilidades

Kagome estava irritada e rosnava andando de um lado pro outro satori tentava-lhe acalmar mas tava sendo impossível ela parecia fera enjaulada

-kag você está bem? - toga apareceu parecia preocupado, foi abraçá-la mas ela desvencilhou-se rosnando, ele suspirou - kag não fica assim, não vai fazer bem ao bebê

-você só se importa com o bebê! Dá uma tempo, ele ta protegido e livre de tudo isso - ela acenou ele e tudo mais - mas eu nao, eu to aqui presa agindo como se pertencesse a esse mundo, até você não sei porque ta na minha vida! - foi então que ela percebeu que tinha ido longe demais - desculpa não devia ter dito isso, preciso respirar - ela viu ele endurecer o semblante e sentir uma tristeza vinda dele, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa ela desapareceu pela janela deixando para trás um youkai irritado e uma satori feliz, afinal ela achava que kagome era mais que o baka merecia.

* * *

 **N/A: o que acharam? continuo? reviews please! sem comentarios da um bloqueio federal, então comente e me anime!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ola amore, desculpe to com um bloqueio horrivel e ta bem dificil, nem pra historias novas to tendo inspiração...**_  
 _ **agradeço os comentários e todos os favorito e também os que leram e não favoritaram, aos que estão lendo o meu muito obrigada com muito carinho**_

* * *

Um Youkai Complicado

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava em sua forma humanoide para tomar banho apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo como inu, ele tinha o bom senso de se transformar e manter-se limpo independente de como sua vida se tornará um inferno, entrou na água e mergulhou desfrutando da tranquilidade do lugar, já aproveitou para pescar alguns peixes para sua janta, depois de se secar sob o sol da tarde se vestiu e com os peixes limpos e espetados prontos para serem assados, ele ouviu um choro e farejou o ar aquele cheiro lhe era familiar, só podia ser…

Ele foi se aproximando aos poucos e viu ali aquela menina que tinha o mesmo cheiro daquela youkai de mais cedo.

-hn

Kagome sentiu o cheiro daquele inu, teve vontade de ir para outro lugar, mas algo dentro de si a fez ficar foi então que chorou ainda mais estava irritada com tudo, furiosa com a vida, com o destino e com o amor e tudo que ela queria naquele momento era chorar ou matar alguma coisa e aquele youkai poderia ser uma distração a calhar. Ele veio com seu 'hn' e ela rosnou, ele olhou entre divertido e desafiado seria uma boa oportunidade de esticar os nervos em uma boa luta, ela se levantou e seu rosto era um misto de lágrimas e nervoso, o rosnado veio da sua garganta como advertimento, ela não queria conversar socializar, ela só queria descontar toda sua frustração.

Lá no castelo satori observava toga agitado, queria ir atrás de kagome mas ela não deixou

-não seja tolo inu, ela precisa de um tempo, essa menina parece estar vivendo no limite e só você não percebe isso!

-não posso perdê-la… fui tão idiota a primeira vez, mas agora nao…

-do que você fala? - satori percebeu que toga olhou como se tivesse falado demais e saiu para fora.

-miroku ele sabe de alguma coisa e tá escondendo… agora o que quero saber é o que…

-acha que ele tem algo a ver com essa coisa esquisita que está rolando com a gente?

-talvez e eu vou descobrir…

-conte comigo...

Sesshoumaru com sua habitual máscara de frieza se divertia por dentro, aquela pequena youkai parecia muito nervosa e precisava extravasar então era o que daria a ela, até porque queria saber se ela era tão boa quanto quando era inu.

Kagome o atacou ele desviou, ela usou um chicote de veneno como o dele, ele também usou e ele estava tendo um tempo difícil de lidar com ela, kagome atacava insanamente sem previsão sem planejamento, não sentia às chicotadas que levou, ela estava fora de si ao perceber isso ele parou e abraçou impedindo novos ataques, ela estava de frente para ele dando socos em seu peito, mas era tão fracos que ele mal sentia e deixou até que ela se cansasse e então quando ela parou ela chorava copiosamente.

Sesshoumaru sentiu ódio por dentro de quem quer que fosse que estava fazendo aquilo com a sua inu, se ela o reconhecia como alfa então ela era sua. A pegou no colo e colocou sobre sua capa com seu mokomoko e a viu se aninhar como se fosse ficar protegida ali, acendeu a fogueira e assou os peixe e mais o coelho que caçou para interar com os peixe para os dois, em silêncio cada qual com seus pensamentos apenas se olhavam enquanto comia, depois de algum tempo ela deitou-se outra vez na capa dele e se aconchegou na mokomoko e adormeceu se sentindo segura e protegida, ele por sua vez a observava e cuidava para que ela descansasse.

Sango observava as estrelas enquanto inuyasha sentado na árvore reclamando

-inubaka o que será que houve neh?

-ela é linda e não entendo, por que se casou comigo sango?

-não sei - ela tentava se lembrar - eu sinto coração acelerado quando vejo o monge que é marido daquela youkai… acho que estou te traindo em pensamentos

-keh, se contenha por favor!

Inuyasha desceu da árvore e a pegou pela cintura e entrou para dentro da casa

Toga estava em desespero, kagome demorava mais que o normal, ele teve vários pensamentos e esses pensamentos estava deixando ele aflito

-você não vai atrás dela, cara como você é possessivo! Deixa ela… não confia no amor de vocês?

-acontece que todo mundo ta percebendo a ausência dela desde a explosão dela, se ela não tiver voltado até o amanhecer eu vou atrás dela e você não vai me impedir!

-está preocupado com só isso mesmo?

-o que quer dizer com isso?

-nada nao…

 _-não, não, espere não vá… não me deixe sozinha eu te amo!_

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava sonhando e se aproximou quando ela estendeu a mão, ele segurou e ela o abraçou, logo ela dormia serenamente.

O dia estava nascendo e ela acordou pela primeira vez descansada, espreguiçou languidamente e farejou o ar, não queria abrir os olhos tinha medo que fosse sonho e desaparecer

-você baba - ela ouviu e caiu na gargalhada

-você é um youkai estranho, eu te ataco e você reclama que eu babo?

-hn

-obrigada por cuidar de nós - ela tocou a barriga ele olhou e sem pedir tocou, seu coração palpitou ao sentir aquele filhote ali, ela apenas sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dele, sorriu quando seus olhares se cruzaram

-o pai deve estar feliz - sesshoumaru falou com dor na voz, kagome ficou de joelhos e acariciou um pouco mais a barriga dela que não estava tão volumosa mas já estava aparecendo

-não sei, não deixo ele chegar perto - ela fechou o semblante - preciso ir, não quero ninguém atrás de mim

-quero vê-la outra vez - ele disse com calor na voz

-assim que der eu virei

Kagome se sentia mais aliviada depois daquela explosão, tomava banho tranquilamente quando a porta do quarto se abriu e toga entrou furioso

-onde você estava, porque passou a noite fora de casa? Sabe o que vão falar sobre seu comportamento inadequado?

Kagome olhou para ele com raiva e pensou em responder então se lembrou daquele estranho youkai que apesar de ser de aparência fria era caloroso e agradável, olhava para toga e tentava encontrar nele alguma coisa que a deixasse confortável e tranquila, mas não sentia nada vindo dele, suspirou se levantou da banheira e se enrolou na toalha e ficou frente a frente com ele e tristemente perguntou

-onde foi todo aquele amor que sentimos quando nos encontramos quando cai naquele poço? Onde foi parar nossas juras de amor que vivemos naquela época?

Ele a segurou nos ombros dela e a beijou, ela retribuiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Não posso te perder

* * *

-inuyasha olha lá ela - sango avisou ele que correu e pulou na frente de satori

-keh, dá outra vez você não foi nada amigável

-ora do que você fala hanyo?

-porque foge de mim?

-porque sou uma mulher casada, não posso ficar de bobeira com uma delica como você

-keh, vocês não se gostam - ela tinha lhe chamado mesmo de delicia? E tinha mesmo ficado excitado só de ouvir isso? Céus essa youkai me deixa maluco - você vai ser minha - ele a pegou pela cintura e satori não reagiu ficou corada e apoiou as mãos no ombro dele olhando os lábios dele como se ansiasse pelo beijo, antes que inuyasha a beijasse foi impedida por um youkai

-merda - satori saltou para um lado e inu para outro e ambos atacou o youkai e sango veio correndo para ajudar - qual é, essa porcaria tinha que me atrapalhar justo agora?

-ferida do vento!

-rajada mortal

Os dois gritaram em seus golpes sincronizado matou o youkai, sango olhou admirada os dois pareciam ser feitos um para o outro.

Longe dali uma miko-kai (miko+youkai eu que inventei *-* ) andava pensativa, em sua forma inu ainda lembrava dos acontecimentos anteriores e cada vez qua relembrava mais tomava uma decisão. Entrou na floresta distraída pensando no que fazer, sabia que naquele triângulo um sairia machucado, mas tinha que ser assim não conseguia achar uma solução melhor, suspirou e parou na beira do riacho e deitou com uma pata na água tentando deixar com a água correndo todos seus problemas, tinha visitas ainda em sua casa, mas não estava animada para ficar no meio delas.

Kagome

Olhando essa água fico me lembrando quando toga me marcou assim que o encontrei, mas alguma coisa não bate, a marca de acasalamento que tenho não corresponde com a que me lembro. Também tem esse anel por alguma razão não consigo ler o que ta escrito nele, sinto que é importante, aí tem o lapso de que não consigo me lembrar de estar fazendo amor com o toga, não consigo fazer amor com ele, toga me beijou naquele momento achei que ele fosse conseguir reavivar aquela chama, mas apesar de ter retribuído não consegui continuar, afastei ele gentilmente e olhei triste

-sinto muito Toga… eu não consigo

Sai de la deixando ele com sua dor e tristeza, sei que ele não me seguiria e também não queria que ele visse o nojo que estava sentindo, andando perdida em pensamentos também não queria ver aquele youkai misterioso só me deixaria mais confusa ainda, o gorgolejar da água me acalmava e me sentindo sonolenta acabei adormecendo.

Sesshoumaru

Depois que ela se foi fiquei pensando, mesmo que não lembrasse dela me sentia ligado a ela e tinha essa marca de acasalamento em meu pescoço, eu queria ve-la outra vez, talvez não fosse o momento certo se ela estivesse tão confusa quanto ele, ela iria precisar de espaço para se reorganizar.

Estava deitado riacho acima e em dado momento senti seu cheiro, queria ir lá mas me segurei então senti outro cheiro, era um youkai estranhamente familiar embora não soubesse o porquê, ele em sua forma humana, vi quando ela ficou tensa e levantou a cabeça com um rosnado para ele, se levantou e ficou na forma humana, tive vontade de ir lá, mas me contive precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Autora

kagome estava cochilando, sentia a brisa suave lhe acariciar ótimo para um cochilo matinal, foi então que ela acordou ficando tensa, sabia quem era e não acreditava que ele lhe tinha seguido, rosnou para ele em advertência, mas o mesmo não recuou tinha um olhar de desespero nos olhos, ela se transformou em humana e logo ele abraçou-a, kagome não correspondeu, não reagiu apenas ficou lá parada, alheia ao fato de um inu ao longe estar se controlando para não aparecer

-kagome - ele se afastou e segurou as mãos dela - não posso te perder você é eu mundo a minha vida

-Toga não quero falar sobre isso agora - retirou suas mãos das dele e cruzou sobre o corpo nu

-então quando vamos falar kagome? Estamos casados há tanto tempo e vamos ter filhote…

-não é seu! - ela se afastou e colocou a mão contra a barriga como se protegesse de Toga

-ka não seja arisca eu te conheço sei que nunca me trairia, você está apenas emotiva devido a gestação

Lá do alto sesshoumaru estava confuso com a conversa e ficou mais curioso que irritado.

-não sei Toga não me lembro de ter amante ou algo assim, mas de uma coisa eu sei, esse filhote não é seu! Fica longe de mim, da minha vida!

-kagome não faz isso, isso é só uma fase… vai passar.

-me deixa em paz! - kagome saiu correndo logo se transformando e desapareceu floresta adentro, toga suspiro mas antes de ir desabafou para si mesmo sem perceber que havia outro inu interessado no que iria ouvir.

-ka, será que nem mesmo tendo essa parte apagada dá sua vida, seu coração não esquece? Seu filho pode até ser dele, mas eu serei o pai e farei você me amar outra vez!

Toga se transformou e voltou pro castelo, sentado em uma árvore camuflando seu cheiro e jyaki, sesshoumaru tentava absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir, talvez aquilo tinha algo haver com o fato de ser o alfa dela e se isso fosse verdade, ele lutaria até a morte por ela!

Kagome se escondeu em uma caverna estava cansada e já era noite, encostada no fundo como inu viu quando um hanyo e uma tayja entrou na caverna, mas logo se calaram ao sentir a presença dela que lhes olhava

-Sango eu te protejo!

-ah não vem com essa não inuyasha não sou tão indefesa quanto pareço

Kagome sorriu ao ver a discussão dos dois e armou seu escudo caso decidissem atacar, decidiu que iria brincar um pouco com eles

Ela rosnou e eles logo atacaram, ela fez um som estranho entre rosnado e risada que os dois se olharam

-será que não ta engasgado? - sango perguntou curiosa

-talvez foi palitar os dentes e engoliu o graveto - inuyasha falou pensativo enquanto isso não notou que ela voltava a sua forma humana

-inuyashaaaaaaa - sango gritou assustada

-inuyasha poderia me emprestar seu manto rato_fogo?

-keh! Não tenho outra opção neh? - ele lhe entregou o manto e ela se vestiu, ficou de costa para ela corado - como sabe meu nome?

-não é óbvio? - kagome disse dando uma risadinha

-o baka! Não viu que falei seu nome várias vezes?

-keh não precisa ser tão metida

-se você parece de ser idiota

Kagome olhou eles e sorriu sem perceber que lágrimas corriam pelo rosto, vendo aquela cena sentiu um aperto no peito e uma saudade sem explicação.

-porque está chorando? - sango parecia preocupada e antes que pudesse reagir ela tinha em seus braços uma youkai que chorava copiosamente.


End file.
